A typical three-stage Clos-network packet switch includes three stages of switch modules assembled to create a packet switch capable of having a large number of ports. These three stages typically include input modules, central modules and output modules. Generally, the more input, central and output modules included in a three-stage Clos-network packet switch, the more ports the switch may support. As a result of an ability to support a variable amount of ports, a three-stage Clos-network packet switch architecture may be considered a scalable switch architecture. Companies that manage communication networks such as Internet service providers or telecommunication service providers may find the scalability of three-stage Clos-network packet switch architectures as an attractive attribute. However, configuring routes to forward data through a three-stage Clos-network packet switch that has been scaled to include a large number of ports may be a complex and slow process.